So Close
by Marioexpertken
Summary: Whenever Logan goes, Keegan follows unknowingly & there's a surprising but great reason why. This is a LoganxKeegan story & my first slash.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is a slash, meaning, both men falling in love, so don't say I didn't warn you.

Hope you'll enjoy this as well as had a great first shot in making this... :)

* * *

 **It was just a normal day, when we have nothing to do, we trained, do things we wanted to do... However, everytime I went training & whenever I go, Keegan was there with me no matter what. Ever since we've met in No Man's Land, he was kinda close with me sometimes at first since me & my brother "look lost". I thought it was only to keep me from getting caught, I am pretty sure there was more to that... And ever since he said to me "Watch and learn kid", I felt kinda weird, a feeling that I was confused with. Everytime, I sit in the couch to rest & lay off for a while, Keegan would come here & sit in a chair nearby, reading a book or a novel, and occasionally, he would say to me about the part he read & when I fall asleep in the couch while Keegan was still here, I wake up in the middle of the night in my bed, I always wandered who would do that, to carry me. I find it ridiculuous if it was Keegan, but he was the only with me. He's the only one other than Hesh, dad & Riley who would stick around with me almost always...**

 **During a mission, Keegan caught me & pinned me to the floor, which saved me from a shot fired. Keegan was on top of me, laying down on me, face to face, I felt myself nervous & my cheeks were a bit hot & red, luckily, face paint were covering them, but somehow, Keegan seem to notice it & slightly grinned, which made me even more goddamn nervous. "You okay kid?" he got up & lend me a hand & I grabbed his to pull me up. "Yeah, thanks."**

 **Training was finished & I went to the locker room to have a shower. While I was in the shower, with the warm shower raining down on me as the water flowed through my face & bare body with the steam surrounding me like a mist, I was lost in my thoughts about Keegan since the last mission... I felt sentimental about how he treated me, and to my realization, I love him. Fuck, I actually like like him, though I only see him in his mask most of the time, there were times he was unmask, but I didn't get to clearly see his face, but I always somehow like his arctic blue eyes that shine. But I don't know if he does feel the same for me, he's always mysterious & quiet, never spoke that much. Everytime I ask a question to him, he always respond with a short answer despite how he treated me. **_**Does he... No it can't be, how will he feel if he knows how I feel for him? Man... This is gonna be fucked up, but I have to know for sure...**_ **I thought to myself as I turned the shower off, grabbed a towel & went to my locker to change when I saw Keegan at his locker, looking for his clothes as well, also nude, wearing his towel around his waist, I looked at his scars that went through his abdomen & chest as well as his arms.**

 **"Kid, you okay?" he caught me seeing him & I realized I've been staring at him for a while, I snapped out from my stare...**

 **"Um yeah..." Of course I lied to him, god, he looks hot, though I only saw his body, I only got a glimpse of his face, but it wasn't clear & I went back to looking for my clothes...**

 **It was already night, laying in my bed, looking up the ceiling steadily with darkness surrounding me with the window next to me with only moonlight shining through. Today, we have managed to take down a Federation ship with Keegan. I could never forget what happened when I got pinned down by the falling lighthouse & I nearly died when Keegan saved me & gave me an OK sign, "You okay?". "Yeah Keegan, thank god you came..." just then, I was pulled in his arms & embraced me tightly, "God Logan, you scared the shit out of me, I could've lost you!". Those words got me, my eyes widened, Keegan sounded worried as he hugged me tightly while hugged back to calm him before we broke off & we went to escape...**

 **As I look at my clock, it's 2am. I've been thinking about what happened back in the ocean with me & Keegan. Then, a knock came in, breaking my stare of, which I was surprised by the knock, I thought it was Hesh, but I remembered he was on a mission.**

 **"Who is it?" As I call the person to come in, the door opened, the moonlight shined the person's face but masked, it was Keegan...**

 **"Hey Logan, mind if I come in?" his voice was low since everyone's asleep**

 **"Yeah sure" I sat up just as he comes in & closes the door**

 **He then sat next to me, "Are you okay?". "Well, I got a few broken bones & bruises, but I'll be fine, my injuries are already covered in bandage..." I slightly smiled at him, happy to see him, which I never felt to others other than Hesh, after all, he's my big brother, always with me. Keegan was somehow all a bit similar to Hesh... But the way he treated me is more than just how brothers look out for each other... "I am glad you're alright kid, I would've freaked out." Keegan smiled at me, chuckling a bit when I felt my right hand enveloped by his. We looked at each others' hands, noticing we were holding hands before we looked at each other, our faces were like mirrored, feeling sentimental while I only slightly blushed. Silence fell for a moment... I finally decided to ask him why he's been treating me like that for the past few months...**

 **"Keegan, what was this about? From the other mission & back down in the water..." I was curious, was that brotherhood, friendship or whatever... Keegan looked away, I can tell he was uncomfortable despite his Ghost mask, he felt nervous. I then grasped his hand to reassure him, which he grasped my hand back our hands held tight to each other like a bridge...**

 **"Logan...kid...can we please not do this, please? I don't know... I mean, I am just a type of awkwardness that's worse than you think.. You might -." he was stuttering a bit, I leaned over to him & held his shoulder with my free hand & gave him a reassuring smile, "Just tell me Keegan...", it calmed him down a bit. He closed his eyes, looking like he's trying to concentrate & breathing deeply. We both knew this, there is no turning back, finally, he spoke...**

 **"OK, I'll straight this up... I am completly damn crazy for you. Your constant sleep talking, the way you interact with the others, I never felt this before. Fuck... crazy ain't enough, I...I...I love you... Your constantly messy blond hair, your gorgeous eyes, the way you laughed, smiled, talk to your family, how you weren't intimidated by me despite how silent I am. The way you...the way you make me feel, it came to me like a flood & it all started since we met in No Man's Land..."**

 **Oh shit... It's true, he did feel the same...and fuck he was looking away, still uncomfortable before he finally looked at me & spoke again...**

 **"Logan, I love you alright, but if you don't feel the same, then I am sorry, maybe...maybe I should go, yeah maybe I have to..." he stuttered & lets my hand go & hurried to the door, paniced, I grabbed his arm & kept him seated on the bed, a small gasped he made, which made him nervous... He then turned to me, his eyes fluttering & a bit watery.**

 **"Keeg, I loved you from the moment you said 'Watch and learn kid'. That really hit me, I never felt like this, I always knew you're the one who carried me to my bed when I fell asleep in the couch, times you've told me the best parts from the books you've read, the way you laugh & you're eyes that match that of the clear blue crystal sky. God Keegan, I love you too... Why would I never felt the same for you?"**

 **His eyes widened, he was surprised that I felt the same for him before I asked him innocently "Can I see your face? Please? I didn't get to see your face completely..."**

 **He haven't answered yet, I had a feeling he doesn't want to since he's not much of a people person, he doesn't open up that much... Finally, he answered**

 **"Alright..." surprisngly, he did as he slowly pulls away his mask & there I finally saw his face, even with the face paint, he looks good-looking. I held my hand to his face, wanting to feel his cheeks sliding while he leaned down on my touch.**

 **"So...what do you think?"**

 **"Wow, you...look...look...handsome..." I was filled with awe on how I saw his face. Then, our faces suddenly started to slowly drew closer to each other before finally all of the space was gone as our lips connect. Man, compared to how I kissed to my dates in high school, this felt great, I felt a spark as we continued to kiss, synching. It was meaningful, passionate & sensible. We moaned as our tongues danced each other in our mouths. It lasted for a while, as we finally broke off, our lips red, wet & bruised. We then breathed heavily as we rest in each others' forehead, "So Keegan, are we gonna go on a date?" I whispered breathlessly...**

 **"Oh yeah definitely, we're going to find a good place to eat... After all, it's a free day..." his voice was raspy & made a small laugh as I also laughed, our hands still held on each others' backs. Keegan then squeeze into my bed, laying down with me just as I lay down first, I curled into his chest while he held me in his arms, "Are you happy with that kid?" he looked down on me as I raised my head to see him, I nodded him for a yes, "Well, um, can we do it again?" I asked lamely, which was embarassing, **_**Do you really have to ask him like that Logan?**_ **But then, he leaned in & we kissed once again, that spark came in again, the warmth that I always felt that I also love to feel. It lasted for a minute before we broke off & I placed my into his chest while he buried his head into my hair & I began to fall asleep...**

 **"...Mmmmm Good night, Keegan, I love you..."**

 **"Love you too kid, night..." I felt him smile as I also slightly smiled before we both fell asleep...**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it, this is my first shot in making a slash, however, this is just the chapter, so expect there will be more later on in the future. Reviews are good, I gonna need thoughts so that I can make the future chapters great...

See ya ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Here comes the second chapter! Hope you'll enjoy & love it!

* * *

 **Dawn breaks in, the gleaming rays of light from the sunrise shine through the window, litting up the room that was dark. I slowly wake up, my eyes slowly opening, I felt like I had a dream, a dream that was thought to be too good to be true, as I looked at the shining light going through the window, I noticed someone was embracing me, I started to feel nervous & when I looked at my side, Keegan's there, _face_ paint still in his face, holding me...**

 _ **Shit... It wasn't a dream, it's true!**_ **my eyes widened as I remember that night with Keegan as well as the kiss, that kiss we had that made my heart raise. I embraced the sleeping Ghost back, smiling as I stare at his face, with little scars on his cheeks, almost as if you like to touch & trace them...**

 **Finally, I was greeted with icy blue eyes, "Mmmmm morning kid..."**

 **"Morning Keegan..."**

 **Keegan slowly kissed me in the forehead before we kissed each other in the lips, slightly moaning in pleasure, our noses sticking to each other as we continue to sync in our kiss for a while before we broke off & rested on each others' foreheads, breathing heavily...**

 **"So Keeg, what are we gonna do?"**

 **"Of course, remember we are going on a date today?"**

 **"Yeah, but..."**

 **I suddenly felt nervous, "How are we going to tell the others, we can't hide it forever, not even dad & Hesh..."**

 **"We will Logan, but not today, just not now alright..." Keegan smiled as we got up from the bed & went out of the room, luckily, no one's there in the hallway, someone might've seen us got out from the same room, which would be unsure to them on how we stayed in the same room the whole night. It was already 7am, so we must've been the first to wake up.**

 **Me & Keegan went to through the hallway, holding each others' hands since no ones here yet, to eat breakfast. As we get started eating, my brother Hesh & dad came in...**

 **"Hey morning Logan my baby brother!"**

 **"Morning Hesh my big brother, morning dad!"**

 **"Morning son, are you okay?"**

 **"Yeah I am fine, just had a couple of bruises & wounds from that fucking lighthouse that nearly squished me..."**

 **"God Logan, at least you're okay..." Hesh felt worried about me, even dad... Secretly, while me & Keegan seated beside each other, we holded each others hands, hidden from my family's sight as Merrick comes in, he didn't see it as well. "Morning everyone, looks like Kick's the last to get his ass up, he could wake up three hours later..."**

 **We laughed at how Merrick commented how Kick hasn't waken up yet, man, he might wake up by the time it's already lunch time or debrief or whatever it would be.**

 **Today we were supposed to go out, just me & Keegan, however, dad already planned for all of us to eat at a chinese resturant. Well, I guess that date will be on another day then... After all, we haven't done that yet for a while... While we're driving there in the truck, I was seating between Hesh & Keegan, secretly, I held Keegan's hand, hiding them behind our backs, the warm feel from Keegan's hand got me lost in my own mind like I don't give a crap on what we're doing & what's going on, even almost forgetting about the war we are in... Just then, Hesh snapped out.**

 **"Logan, what's with the smile?" I let go of his hand as he pulls his away to escape Hesh's sight that will soon spot our hands holding together...**

 **"It's...nothing Hesh, just feeling relieved that I'm still here for now, almost got myself killed by that goddamn lighthouse. Why?"**

 **"Well, you haven't even smiled like that for some time, even looked better than the last time you smiled about how we became part of the Ghosts, are you sure?"**

 **"Uh...yeah, of course, I am alright." I scratched the back of my neck nervously.**

 **"Logan, from those words & your tone, it seems you're hiding something..." he sang those words while he suddenly started to grin, ok, this is going to be hard in keeping the secret, it's just not the right time for me... I felt even more nervous by what he said.**

 **"E-Eh... What are you talking about?"**

 **"Come on now Logan, I am your brother, I have to know Logan, don't lie." he started to play with me, mix with how serious he wants to know & joking around. Luckily, we made it to the resturant, "Ok boys! Get your asses out, we're here!" dad called out, me & Keegan sigh quietly in relief...for now...**

 **"Don't you think we're out of this Logan, someday, someway, I'll get it out from your mouth." he patted me on the shoulder,** _ **Man... Something tells me he's going to be fucking persistent about this...**_

 ** _Two hours later...  
_**

 **We got back to the base, man, we all got stuffed like an oversize wild pig. Elias, Merrick & Keegan looked fine, for us, we groaned since we have ate hell a lot of food back there, Kick laid down on the couch, looking quite sick while Hesh is...somewhere hiding on his own. Shit, I haven't seen him yet, butnat least it'll keep him from knowing about me & Keeg.**

 **I felt too stuffed like a lazy couch potato to get back to my room as I sat on the chair, feeling dazzed, Keegan then came by...**

 **"Hey kid... Are you alright?"**

 **"I'm fine Keegan, you can go & do something, at least you ain't as fucking filled as me..." But then, Keegan pulled me up & carried me with my arm on his shoulder. "Logan, you don't look okay to me, want to go with me to my room?"**

 **"Not now, just take me to my room..." I leaned on to him for support as he drag me to my room, I looked like a limp, almost as if I got shot...**

 **Just as we approach to the door of my room, "On second thought... Maybe I'll go to your room, I'll just let Riley sleep on my bed..."**

 **Keegan smirked, "Are you sure? Even if there's a chance anyone might catch us?"**

 **"Do I look like I give a shit about?" I smirked as well as we turn left of the hallway to his room.**

 **We finally see his room, it was actually quite far from everyone else, probably because Keegan is more of a loner. As we got in the room, the room is just as regular as everyone else including me, a bed next to the window, a lamp with a table with random things on it & a wardrobe. Keegan later placed me on the bed before going for the door to close it, locking the door for obvious reason. He slowly walk towards me & sat down next to me on his bed where I am lying down...**

 **"You comfortable here?"**

 **"Hmm...yeah, it's just like my room & everyone else actually."**

 **"Good, at least you're fine..."**

 **"Keeg, we are going to tell them soon right? We can't hide it forever you know..."**

 **"Of course, but we have to figure out how to tell them, but let's not worry about that, for now, let's have some time for ourselves, alone..." his voice slowly went raspy.**

 **He slowly leaned towards me as I follow as well before our lips connected. I held face by the side with my hand as does the same to my face, we got lost in our world, moaning, the warmth arousing to both of us as my mouth opened, giving in to the tongue in Keeg's mouth as he explored the inside of my mouth. Our tongues licked on to each other, twisting as we continued syncing into each other, my heart beating high...**

 **We slowly broke off as we start stripping out our clothes, helping each other out before we went back to kissing, I scanned around his bare body, his chest & abdomen hard as well as dilled with many scars. It lasted for almost twenty minutes before we finally broke off once again & we started to breath hard while I stared at his scar filled chest & mid...**

 **"Where did you get those?"**

 **"Yeah, I ain't all perfect, just mostly from past missions I had, even before I became a Ghost... Sorry, if it bothers you..."**

 **"Don't be sorry, I love it, you look fucking hot with those..." I was breathless**

 **"And why's that?" he raised an eyebrow**

 **"Cause you look like a survivor, a veteran who could always withstand everything, even if it's extremely goddamn dangerous..." I smiled as Keegan chuckled a little, amused, I haven't heard him laugh or chuckle before actually, but this is the second time to hear it, and I love that...**

 **Keegan kissed me on the forehead before I fell asleep, already curled into his chest, hearing & feeling his strong heartbeats & the warm sensation from his body, wrapped around in his arms...**

 ** _Everything was nothing but white when I saw Keegan laying on the floor, cornered by many Fed soldiers "Keegan! You fucking Feds, don't fuck with my boyfriend!" I managed take them down dead as I grasp his hand to pull him up & see his face, looking impressed about my actions..._**

 ** _"You got them Logan, you got them..." I smile went through his face_  
**

 ** _"Mmmm see..." we kissed each other before we broke off & we both leaned on each others' foreheads & finished my sentence "...I can save you, even from those fuckers, even from those Feds..."_  
**

* * *

Wow, that was great, let's just hope they'll get along very well, anywho, I am currently right now working on the two stories: this one, So Close, & A Smashing Tournament, so I'll take time to write both of them. Feel free to like & review, want to hear your thoughts. FYI, the last part, which is the one with italics was a dream so yeah, he was dreaming.


	3. Chapter 3

The 3rd chapter has just arrived! Enjoy! ;)

* * *

 **We've already infiltrated the factory that ship was guarding, which was the one me & Keeg took down. We learned that the Federation was creating something similar to ODIN, LOKI. Besides LOKI & the Federation, trying to reveal the secret was hard for both of us, there weren't really good times for us to reveal it to them since they're too occupied with what's going on. But Hesh was what worries me the most, now, sometimes, he would try to sneek up on me, especially when I am about to be alone with Keegan. But till now, he never had a clue, later on, he finally gave up, but of course we still hangout together since we're brothers...**

 **I was just watching TV while the rest was asleep, well, except for Keegan.**

 **"What are you watching Logan?" Keegan looked a little off about what I was watching.**

 **"Courage the Cowardly Dog, that was my favorite show back then when I was young, I could never stop laughing on how funny it is, even if some look weird or whatever." I then laughed again when I saw the pink dog Courage being continously shaken by a weremole while wearing a bunny costume. Man, I couldn't get over that show since it was very funny, it was one of the only remaining childhood memories that are still intact from the ODIN strike that destroyed almost everything we knew & loved, like our home...**

 **Keegan still looked off, but he decided to watch with me despite the fact it's a cartoon & the show being weird. However, he warmed up with it, even chuckled one time when we saw the scared but courageous dog spit out a lot of black balls or something that was shot by those carnivourous plants. Man, hearing that laugh, that chuckle always gets me, I always loved that, even the fact he doesn't during missions or whatever, if it's a small joke that was pulled off, he never respond to it.**

 **When the show ended, we turned to the movie channel, it was a comedy one, however, Keegan lowered the volume, which got me annoyed.**

 **"Keeg, what are you doing?" I frowned at him**

 **"Logan, it's still on, can we talk first, I just lower it down alright..."**

 **"Ok, so what is it?"**

 **"Um... Logan, it's this..." he paused for a while, I knew he's going to tell something that's gonna be bothering.**

 **"What then?"**

 **"...it's Merrick, he found out..."**

 **I frozed, he surprised, he didn't tell actually, but Merrick found out, he found out thanks to two things: One, without both of us looking, Merrick was actually awake when I sneaked to Keegan's room one night, he spotted me already at Keegan's room before I went in & two, while we were hiding in the supply room, we were kissing & without us aware & noticing, Merrick just saw the whole thing, he didn't want to interrupt, but he hid & watched both of us kiss blissfully...**

 **"And?" I raised a brow**

 **"And he's cool, he doesn't mind, he said he's glad to see me be with someone..."**

 **"That's good, now it's only Hesh, Kick & dad..." I started yawn before laying down on Keegan's lap, wanting to sleep with him, it was actually almost everyday for me to sleep with him, even the fact I sneaked through the dark halls to Keegan's while everyone's asleep. I stared at Keegan's face, no face paint, just nothing but his face that's there, the electric blue eyes that still makes me feel warm & seeing his face, having some scars in his cheeks, that raised my heart. We stayed like that for almost an hour, staring each other, smiling each other, Keegan playing with my hair with his hand & fingers while I held on to his other hand, the same warm touch that had been with me since then...**

 **Finally, Keegan broke the silence...**

 **"Hey remember that dream you had, with me & the Feds?" Keegan asked me...**

 **"Ehh... What?"**

 **"You know, when you saved me?"**

 **"Don't tell me you've heard...oh fuck..." I felt embarassed**

 **"Well it's cute actually..."**

 **"What? How can that be cute, isn't weird to you?"**

 **"Well, hearing you dream about me is something that gets me, I find it cute..." Keegan smiled while started to feel my cheeks turn red. He then lean into me & we kissed while Keegan went to lay down on top of me like a superior or something, feeling his hands on my chest while we both resisted our temptation to rip each others' clothes, we kissed passionately, moans coming out of our mouths while the warm feel & the very same spark messed our minds. However, just as we broke off, fuck...**

 **When we got up, Hesh was just there the entire time we were kissing, he looked completely shocked with his eyes wide & mouth opened in complete surprise, shit, we're caught.**

 **"What...the fuck?" he just stood the frozen in his spot, me & Keegan looked at each other, both of us having a worried look before we nodded & decided to ezplain it to him...**

 **"Hesh... I didn't see you there, I can explain everything..."**

 **"Um...Keegan, can I talk to my brother alone please..." he still looked surprised.**

 **"Alright, see ya Logan, if ever just...you know what I mean..." Keegan went back to his room while me & my brother sat down on the couch...**

 **"What are you doing Logan?"**

 **"Hesh, you know what's going on right? Me & Keegan are together..."**

 **"What? You two are together? Really?"**

 **"Yeah Hesh"**

 **"You're serious, you're IN LOVE with Keegan?"**

 **"Yes..." I felt completely nervous, we've been caught now what?**

 **"Holy shit... I can't believe it..."**

 **"What? That I'm with a guy instead of a girl?" I glared**

 **"No Logan, I am just happy for you, you already got someone!" he suddenly smiled, I was surprised, he took it very well...**

 **"Logan, you're my brother & even if not, I am still happy to see you got someone. After all, you're my brother no matter what, you deserve it! Tell me, how long has this been going?"**

 **I explained everything on what has been going about me & Keegan lately. Hesh was mind blown by those explanations I told. "Man, so that's what you've been hiding. Why didn't you tell us?"**

 **"It's not simple Hesh..."**

 **"I see, okay, are you gonna tell dad?"**

 **"I am thinking about it, it's gonna take time..."**

 **"Alright, just make sure, he's our father alright..."**

 **"Alright"**

 **"Come here my little brother." Hesh pulled me into his arms as we have a brotherly hug, we never had that for a long time, the last time was during the times before the ODIN strike...**

 ** _After the mission, Sin City_**

 **It happened so fast... I just couldn't get over it, even Hesh... Dad...just disappeared from the face of the earth all because Rorke, dammit, he just fucked both of us up completely... What's worse, he never knew... I never told him... I haven't told him I love the quiet sniper in the Ghost team... He never knew about me & Keegan together, he just died without knowing...**

 **The last thing dad said to me was that everything's going to be okay as Rorke stood one foot on his head, taunting him, just before he shot dad dead in the head. He said one last thing, I faintly hear it, but Rorke didn't...**

 **"I know son..." he weakly smiled as that motherfucker pulls the trigger & wiped him away from me & my brother's life...**

 **I lay down on the bed, just felt nothing but grief, pain, rage & sadness... Hesh was also trying to be alone like we outcasted ourselves from everyone. Just then someone knocked...**

 **"Go away..." I sobbed a little**

 **"It's me Logan..."**

 **"Who?" my voice felt weak...**

 **"...Keegan."**

 **I stood up & went to the door, Keegan was there, checking me...**

 **"...Keegan, I'm fine, don't worry..."**

 **"I just want to talk Logan..." I let Keegan in the room before I sat, wiping my tears away to hide the feeling...**

 **"Logan... I-"**

 **"I just can't believe to be in the world without dad, he never even knew..." I shut my eyes, trying to hold back the tears, but, it eventually overcome me...**

 **"Fuck..." I became lost in my crying...**

 **"Logan, Hesh tried to tell you something, but he just couldn't come out as well, so I am gonna say what your brother was trying to tell you."**

 **I looked at him in meager eyes, wanting him to continue. "Logan, it's this, before what happened in Las Vegas, Hesh told Elias already, Elias already knew about us, your dad knew it before this shit happened..." obviously, I was glad to hear it, Hesh told dad about it, I also realize that what he said "I know son..." means he told me that he already knew about. I began to break down in Keegan's arms, starting to weep, sob & cry as Keegan patted me in the back, "I don't want to lose Hesh yet... I also don't want to lose you Keegan..." I continued to sob, he kissed me in the forehead before replying back...**

 **"You're not going to lose both of us, you're not going to kid... And I'll won't let you get taken... I love you Logan..."**

 **"I love you too Keegan, I'm glad you're still here..." I weakly smiled before we lay down on the bed, sleeping with us already embraced in each others' arms...**

* * *

Man, that was just sad at the end, but comforting at least, anyways, I like to hear your reviews, so they're appreciated, I'll keep it coming! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry if this chapter is short, I've altered the ending of Ghosts actually, so yeah, enjoy...

* * *

 **"I'm proud of you Logan..."**

 **Hesh smiled at me as LOKI finishes the job in wiping out the Federation army while we relaxed in the beach, both of us injured, all we could do is lay down...**

 **Just as we relax & wait for rescue, Rorke suddenly kicked me in the face by surprise, I tried to stab him with my combat knife, but he managed to break my arm, we thought we've killed him, but the son of a bitch is still alive... Why won't he die?**

 **"You could've been a hell of a Ghost! But that's not gonna happen, there ain't going to be any Ghosts, we're going to destroy them together..." he grinned at me like a devil as he drags my leg, I felt wimp & frail as my brother helplessly calls out to me, my good arm tried to cling to the ground, but it was on a beach, I am still dragged by the motherfucker as my eyes was covered in complete darkness, but somehow, before I lose myself, I've heard a gunshot...**

 _ **Three days later...**_

 **When woke up, my eyes didn't open, I somehow couldn't open my eyes, almost like a scared kid paranoid to see a monster right in front of me... I felt myself laying down on something soft, covered in blanket, my right arm still feeling a slight pain from Rorke's surprise attack... As I opened my eyes, I've found myself in the hospital, it was night, everything seemed quiet, dead silent, all I see was just a door in front of me, a window with the moonlight shining down on me, I still felt frail, shit, it's like I've just de-aged to being a little kid. I searched around the room, looking around to see anyone, but not a single person...**

 **Until I saw someone already fallen asleep, his head laying on the bed I am laying down on, I couldn't recognize him, his face is covered, however, I saw a Ghost mask which I was familiar with & finally spoke.**

 **"Keegan?..." I brushed his hair slowly with my good hand, I woke him up, he yawned & stretched his arms, scratching his hair while he felt my hand, he then opened his eyes, which shined like how it always was...**

 **"...Logan?" he suddenly looked scared as he suddenly embraced me, I hugged him back, I felt a tear ran passed down to my cheek, Keegan sobed a little.**

 **"Oh fuck...I almost lost you...If-if I never came on time, I would've-" he stammered a little bit, it was just like how he hugged me after he pulled me up from the wrecked lighthouse from the other mission, but it felt & sounded more desparate. "Hey, you guys saved me alright, that's what matters... What are you doing here? It's already night visiting hours aren't on during the night." I raised a brow as we looked at each other face to face...**

 **"I hid the whole time until the nurses left the room for you to recover... Shit, I could've been with you & Hesh..." he seemed to blamed himself, but I reassured him, "Still, you saved me, you always actually follow me no matter what, I remember that since we've first met in No Man's Land, you are very good in doing stealth while following the both of us." I smiled as Keegan' felt a bit blushed, but nowhere near how I blushed.**

 **"Keegan, I'm still here, stop being worried too much..." I frowned at him a little.**

 **"I am still here & that's what matters. What happened to my big brother?"**

 **"He's alright."**

 **"Rorke?"**

 **"KIA, he's gone for good..." I felt relieved & happy, he also told me that we've won the war against the Feds**

 **"That's great, Keegan, I knew you'd stay with me..." I wiped his tears away before we make out for a short while, as we broke off, I notcied he's holding a small black box on his hand, i stared for a moment before I asked him. "Yeah, this something i never thought I'll do, we've been sticking around so..." he opened it & there was a ring, realization struck me hard.**

 **"Logan Walker. Will you marry me?"**

 **I felt reluctant as this has been a while now since it started, at first, I don't know if I'm ready for this,, but it's something I would've dreamed about soon, I'm happy staying Keegan & there's nothing to worry about...**

 **"Holy shit, fuck yeah! I'll marry you!" my eyes widened in excitement as Keegan places the ring on my finger.**

 **"Once we get the fuck out of this place, we'll go off-duty, that's what Hesh & I planned since somehow, he saw me like-"**

 **"another big brother to me..." I smiled at him, the war was already over, but we could not get our loved ones back like dad... But Hesh's still here, Keegan's still here, Merrick's still here, Kick, Riley, we're all still alive, we then crushed each others' lips very hard, me & Keeg, the spark still there, it'll stick with us forever...**

 **The next day, I got out of the hospital, me, Hesh, Keegan & Riley went out & we went back to base, since the we've won the war against the Federation, it's nothing we could do now, me, Keegan & Hesh packed up as we already decided to leave the base & start a new life, Merrick & Kick stayed to find any new recruits for the Ghosts. So then, me & Keegan got married in San Diego, which was still quite in ruins from the war, Hesh was my best man... Merrick, Kick, the new members of the Ghosts & some of our loved ones & friends came. Now, we stayed in Lake Tahoe, staying in a cabin house with only me & Keegan, Hesh & our dog Riley are also staying in Lake Tahoe so that they can visit us, staying in the nearest house to us... Though we left the Ghosts, but it was only an off-duty thing or temporary retirement or something, if ever something completely big happens in the future, maybe another war or what, me, Keegan & Hesh will go back to help out... Now, a new life begins & between me & Keegan, it's something that'll make us feel happy to stick with. Dad, mom, everyone I loved who died, they're up there, watching down on us, happy to see both of us together, no matter how crazy or weird it is...**

* * *

Sorry again if it's too short, however, this isn't the last chapter yet, I planning to make future chapters about their relationship after the war so, expect there will be, reviews are appreciated, thanks


	5. Chapter 5

Time to take the story beyond Ghosts, hope you'll enjoy :)

* * *

 ** _Two years later...  
_**

 **It's December, winter's here & everything was filled with snow, even the lake was frozen. It has been two years now since we've married, it worked out very well for both of us, living in a civil life now took away the worries that came over me since then, even Keegan felt relaxed. Despite the fact we're already living on as normal people, there were times we went to workout, train ourselves for a while since we're still Ghosts along with Hesh despite the fact we left the team...**

 **Today was a ski trip, just me & Keegan. Hesh would go with us often, but today he has other business to do, he's already living on as both a lumberjack & a hunter. Me & Keegan are also hunters, but today we decided to give it a rest, Hesh went to the forests to help the others in chopping down the trees. As we reached the top to ski down, I felt spine tingling, **_**Shit, come on Logan, you're a soldier & a Ghost, you shouldn't be scared of skiing downhill from this point. You've been through something harsher than that...**_

 **"Logan, kid, you all right?" Keegan's hand was on my shoulder, I looked back to see him, he had a worried look.**

 **"I'm fine, it's just the wind that's all."**

 **However, Keegan just grinned at me...**

 **"Ohh... You're scared aren't you?"**

 **"N-no! I'm not scared, I've went skiing before got that?" I frowned**

 **"It's okay Logan, I'm with you, and I always will be..." he gave a reassuring smile, man, he's always the person to calm me down. I smiled back at him, nodding before we both skied downhill.**

 **We skied downhill, so much trees in the way. Fuck, one wrong move, a painful faceplant into the tree. However, Keegan never cared about the trees, his laughter echoing in the gleaming sun rays that's reflectedby snow. That laugh, that very laugh that I've heard, it never changed since two years ago... I still like that, I still love that...**

 **"WOOHOO! YEAH!"**

 **"Hey kid! You alright?!"**

 **"I never felt so alive! What about you Keeg?"**

 **"I've never felt like that for a long time!" Keegan chuckled.**

 **Keegan, once an all quiet & serious person, laughed like a kid having already enjoyed riding a ride or something, loosened up a bit. We continued down, it seemed it almost lasted forever.**

 **Just as we enjoy the fun, a loud siren was heard that kept repeating before the fifth time, I've heard a loud roaring sound from behind. As we both look back, there was an avalanche, it's racing towards us like a train, it's almost a mile nearer to us.**

 **"SHIT!"**

 **"KID, WE NEED TO GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE NOW!"**

 **"Where?!"**

 **"I don't know, but we just need ski down faster & get the fuck out of the way!"**

 **We raced down while the avalanche continue to catch up to us, the wind just turned to a gale blasting into my face. In ensuing chaos, Keegan isn't in my sight anymore...**

 **"KEEGAN!" There was no reply, I finally found a spot where I could shelter myself from the snow raging downhill, I thought Keegan went there, but when I hid in there, he wasn't there...**

 **The snow continued to go over the cave until it finally settled.** _ **Fuck...where's Keegan...**_

 **As I went out, the aftermath was something that almost reached the level as how ODIN destroyed my home...**

 **"Oh my god..." I stared as half the town was in ruins by the avalanche, but what worries me the most was Keegan. He might have also survived...**

 **I searched around the snowy forests in the mountains, hoping to find Keegan, it seemed to took forever, but I care for Keegan more than anything & I ain't stopping till I find him. It was dusk, the air is now icy cold & I still haven't seen him, then there a person, but it ain't Keegan, but he seem to also wander around the woods as well.**

 **"Hey you! Have you seen my husband?!" I called out to him**

 **"Your husband? I don't know, have you seen my boyfriend?!" he replied back**

 **"Sorry, I haven't! Wait, you have a boyfriend?!" I was surprised, he's actually a male & he has a boyfriend**

 **"And you have a husband, you do know we are both gay!"**

 **I walked towards him, he looked like he's twenty-one or twenty-two years old, having a dirty blonde hair with green eyes.**

 **As we finally meet, I spoke first...**

 **"Seems to look like we're both looking for our mates..."**

 **"Yeah, how about we look for them together?"**

 **"Good idea, I'm Logan, what's your name?"**

 **"Gary, call me Roach."**

 **Roach, he has a boyfriend, I never thought I'd find a guy in love with another guy like me. We then ventured again to find Keegan & Roach's boyfriend.**

 **"So... How do you meet him?"**

 **"We both are in the same team, Task Force 141... His name is Simon, but he prefers everyone to call him Ghost. What about you?"**

 **"Same thing, we're in the same team, we're called Ghosts."**

 **"Ghosts? Haha, this is going to be confusing, Ghost & the Ghosts, I have no idea anymore." he laughed which I also did. Ghost, the Ghosts, what the hell am I supposed to do about it, change the name of the team or what. As we found ourselves in the open, snow raining down on us, the dark surrounding us, it felt like we're alone in the world, wandering aimlessly...**

 **"So you two almost got killed by this guy name Shepard, who betrayed you. But you guys survive, man that's a miracle."**

 **"Yeah, getting burned is what I would place in the shit list. So do you have a family?"**

 **"I once had a happy one, until the ODIN strike... My dad was KIA, it's only me & my brother left in the world now..." my lips slightly curved downward**

 **"Sorry for your loss..."**

 **"It's okay... Hey look, over there." he then pointed at the three men, also wandering aimlessly, they us as we came closer & closer. Immedietly, I recognize two of them. For Roach, just one.**

 **"Keegan! Hesh!" I called out**

 **"Ghost!"**

 **"Kid! Logan!" Keegan looked happy**

 **"Logan!" even Hesh looked relieved**

 **"Bug!"**

 **We both ran towards each other as my lips crush into Keegan's, I'm glad he's alright...**

 **"Thank god you're alright Keegan..."**

 **"Me too..."**

 **Then, me & Hesh hugged, he's also worried. "Logan, are you alright?"**

 **"I'm fine Hesh, I always know you're my brother who would look for me..."**

 **"Logan, there's someone I want you guys to meet." Roach called out, we then went to the couple, Roach's boyfriend is a wearing a black balaclava with skull patterns in it, his eyes hidden by his red, tint sunglasses.**

 **"Logan, Keegan, Hesh, this is Ghost, my boyfriend."**

 **"Hi, you must Logan, the person Keegan & Hesh were talking about." he has a British accent**

 **"Yeah, thanks for finding my husband"**

 **"And thanks for looking for my boyfriend" Ghost thank me.**

 **As we went down to the other part of town, we decided to have Roach & Ghost stay with us, Roach told us that they're off-duty & have no place to stay since the road to the hotel they're staying is blocked by the devestation. Ghost was hesitant at first, but he agreed.**

 **"Thanks, it's nice of you guys..." Roach was glad to find a place to stay**

 **"No prob." Hesh went to his truck to go home, saying goodbye to us while the four of us went to the car & head back home as well...**

* * *

Yeah, there's some kind of time paradox. Reviews are appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry if this chapter is short...again. Not all chapters aren't that long so yeah. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Christmas Day, one of my favorite holidays to celebrate in my life. When I was a kid, me, Hesh, dad & mom would skate on a frozen lake, far from town, I, however, have problems in skating, I tend to slip & fall with my butt on landing on the icy lake first, which Hesh would laugh before giving me a hand to pull me up. When we were grown up, when mom's gone, we still go skating, either for fun or maybe play ice hockey, but we didn't do it frequently since dad started training us. We never went skating again after the Federation broke the truce & changed everything.**

 **Roach & Ghost are still staying with us, but they decided to stay with me & Keegan, having already checked out the hotel since we already started to get along with each other. It has been already two or three weeks since we met them & we already became good friends. While we as usual go hunting, the two join in as well & they weren't so bad. We also shared each others' experiences, either a happy one, a funny one or even a bad one. They also talked about their teammates, Soap, which I seem to find it weird, what kind of a name is Soap, then there's Price, Nikolai & Yuri, there are more of them, but that's all they could tell me, me & Keegan also talked about the other teammates besides me, Hesh & Keegan. Roach & Ghost slept in one of our extra rooms for past days.**

 **"Hey Keegan!"**

 **"Yeah?"**

 **"How about we go for a little outing huh?"**

 **"I won't mind, do you want Roach & Ghost to come?"**

 **"Don't know, hey Roach, you wanna go with us on a little outing?"**

 **"Sure, as long as Ghost comes as well."**

 **"I follow you whenever I go Bug, so fine, I'll come..."**

 **As they went inside the car, I packed a few ice skates & kept it hidden in the trunk. It's a secret for them. I called Hesh & told him to come cause we are going to do something, something that we haven't done for a very long time...**

 **"Hesh's coming so yeah, nothing to worry about."**

 **"Whatever, he's good as well anyway"**

 **Hesh is behind us, in his truck. We drove to the lake, it is frozen. As we reached edge of the lake, we got out & I finally brought out the bag with ice skates, Hesh smiled, he remembered how they spent Christmas day, the others, they aren't sure.**

 **"You guys know how to skate?"**

 **"I guess..." Roach is kinda nervous, even Keegan & Ghost feel a bit nervous.**

 **"Don't worry, I also slip & land on my ass." he chuckled just as Hesh did, he remembered how I slip & fall on the icy ground in the lake & always pulling me back up.**

 **We skate around the lake, we did a few tricks, we also went ice hockey. Even until now, I still frequently slip & fall, which now either Keegan or Hesh pulls me up. Roach also has the same thing & Ghost always pulls him up, I also heard Ghost chuckle in amusement on how Roach slip & fall, just like how both Hesh & Keegan did.**

 **Me & Hesh rested as Keegan, Roach & Ghost wanted to "go", as in really need to "go", since there aren't any CRs here, they kept themselves hidden so that no one can see them.**

 **"It has been so long now huh..."**

 **"Yeah, it been years since we last went ice skating Logan."**

 **"Uh-huh, we were foo occupied with those damn Feds, if only dad & mom were here..."**

 **"I know Logan, I know. I miss them too.."**

 **"David... Look at us right now, it's just me & you the only Walkers left..." that's the first time I called him in his first name for the first time since the last time I called him his first name before we joined the military. That drew my big brother's, his eyes widened, he was never called David for a long time.**

 **"Well Logan, Keegan's part of the family now, you got him already, I'm still here & there's nothing to worry about, you still got Riley you got that?"**

 **"Yeah..." just seconds later, we hugged each other, a brotherly hug, he rubbed my back with his hand, my eyes a bit watery, but fine. As we broke off, a snowball hit me from the back, we turned to see Keegan, Roach & Ghost behind us, Keegan's hands were behind his back. Roach was covering his mouth, I could tell he's keeping himself from laughing. I don't know for Ghost since he's wearing a balaclava & his red tint sunglasses, but I heard him slightly chuckle.**

 **"Ok, who's the funny bastard who threw it?"**

 **"I don't know, maybe it was you who did it yourself." Keegan grinned. I know it was Keegan, so I threw a snowball at him.**

 **"I ain't dumb Keegan! You're on!"**

 **We then went into a snowball fight, all lf us laughing, almost like we are kids once again...**

* * *

Reviews are appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Five months later**_

 **Well, it's my birthday today, everything's just normal…well not exactly, when I first woke up this morning, Keegan wasn't beside me, he never wakes up for work early without waking me up… I went to check on Gary & Simon, but they weren't there either, I was alone in the house...**

 **I went to go for a stroll, through town, it's as always normal, with the people & kids & all, it feels like today isn't special for me now. As I watch the lake by the lakeside just to relax, I remember all the times when I was a little kid, always happy go lucky, playing with my big brother & me & my family laughing happily. I reflected back in the past as I remember how I went through in my entire life, from birth to graduation to joining the Ghosts & now, finding the "one". I smiled at my reflection, recalling how I looked since I was a kid before years went by and here I am, grown up…**

 **Then, I decided to try calling Hesh, but no answer…**

 **"Keegan…David…Gary…Simon…where are you guys?" I felt forgotten, like they disappeared in the face of the earth, I tried to call others like Merrick, but the same thing, no answer, Why the hell is no one answering?**

 **I frowned, inside me was anger mixed with sadness, do I even exist? I hope this is just a dream, a frickin nightmare. Everyone I know & loved hasn't talked to me nor went to me, especially since it's my birthday. So I decided to look for them.**

 _ **12 hours later**_

 **Checked the forests**

 **Checked the mountains**

 **Checked the hotels**

 **Checked the houses**

 **I checked everywhere, but no avail… I even tried calling everyone in my phone, but no one answered. Why the hell is no one even looking for me? Do they know my birthday? Did they forgot…or did they never care? I was at the lake once again & I thought about myself, maybe I should've been with Rorke when he had the chance, it seems he was right all along & I regret letting Keegan saving me…**

 **I looked at my ring, shining thanks to the moonlight & I felt my eyes started to get watery, DO YOU EVEN FUCKING LOVE ME KEEGAN?! The thought of abandonment took over my mind as I slowly removed the ring, I felt tempted to throw the ring at the lake, but one side warned me not to throw it somehow, yet, a little bit of me left told me that there's hope. Though I never threw it, I just kept it in my pocket. And I still feel upset, my love, my brother, my friends; they just disappeared in front of my face, Fuck… Do they care about me? Even David?**

 **I went back to the car & decided to drive around town to mind it off, but it never did cause of the sightings of people getting together happily, why isn't it happening to me as well? My eyes started to tear out; the feeling of lost is hard to shake off, especially if it involves my love ones. I finally decided to go home, I never felt happy today & it wasn't exactly a big deal, but since it's my birthday, I don't feel good about it…**

 **As I arrive home walked to the front door & opened, it was silent, dead silent, only the whole place dark. "Well…guess today's…not my day then…" I went inside the room & as I reach the living room to turn the lights on.**

 **"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The silence suddenly broke & I looked behind to see every of my friends & Keegan smiling at me, what I also see is a cake he's holding.**

 **"Happy birthday kid"**

 **My eyes were widened, completely surprised. I smiled sadly & Keegan notice my ring's missing**

 **"Logan, where's your ring?"**

 **"I…uh… I thought you guys…" I felt myself hit rock hard, "…You guys forgot about me…"**

 **"Why would we forget?" Gary came to me long with Ghost**

 **"Especially if you're my brother." I saw David with a smiling face & I went to see Keegan still carrying the cake, "Make a wish Logan!" I blew the candle & everyone cheered. Keegan then placed the cake aside & pulled out my ring from my pocket & slid it back in my fingers.**

 **"I would never forget about you…" Keegan kissed me blissfully as I give in & deepen it.**

 **"I know you guys wouldn't, was it a surprise?"**

 **"Of course kid, that's why you didn't find us, because we were hiding too." He laughed as I roll my eyes in amusement, "We love you Logan, and you know it…" Hesh is beside me as everyone else I know, Gary, Simon, Merrick, Kick & the others surround us. I felt happy, no one did forget, I guess I misunderstood what they were doing the whole day. Man, it was fun to seeing everyone remember me & how they appreciate about me. Mom & dad would've been here…**

 **As the party continued on, I was in Keegan's arms, both of us at the balcony looking up the starry sky with the moon shining down on us, I made a deep breath & turned to Keegan, still hugging me. Then Hesh came by, "Hey Logan, there's something I should give you…"**

 **"What is it?"**

 **"This is a letter from dad, he said to give this to you if ever he doesn't make it…" He gave it to me & I read it:**

 _ **Logan**_

 _ **If you read this, it means that I have already passed & it's now just you, your brother & Riley. I know this is hard when I leave like your mom, but now, you've grown strong. I remember that you would always want your wishes to come true when you were little, you always do things for others, especially when you joined the military along with David, and because of that, the ones close to you do things for you. I also remember during one time when it's your bedtime, after telling you one of the bedtime stories, which is before I started sharing stories about the Ghosts, you wanted to build a ladder to the stars & climb on every rung, like a mountain since I mentioned about "the ladder to the stars". And here you are, all grown up as a man, just be sure you have a strong foundation, cause the wind of changes shift unpredictable. You have always been busy with your hands & always been swift with your feet in missions & you did well. And you have grown up to be righteous, to be true, you've always know the truth right because you always see the lights surrounding you. You have always been courageous, always stands upright & strong & I'm proud of that, even for your brother. Even though the hardships kept hitting you, your heart is still joyful & I hope it can stay that way… Logan, I love you & I'll always be with you, even if I'm gone, I'll be watching over you, David & Riley…even Keegan. I knew about your relationship with Keegan & I accept that, if that makes you happy, I'll be happy with that, I'll won't go in your way. Just promise me you'll have a great time with Keegan. We love you Logan & we'll always do…**_

 _ **Happy birthday kiddo!**_

 _ **Dad**_

 **Tears began to flow through my cheeks, remembering how dad died was a nightmare, the blood splattering all over my face. Rorke took away another part of our family, my dad, all because of a fucking vendetta, luckily, me, Hesh & Riley are still here, and it's all thanks to Keegan. Keegan wiped my tears away with his finger & hugged me.**

 **"Keegan"**

 **"Yeah"**

 **"There's just one more gift you guys should give me…"**

 **"And what's that?"**

 **"Never forget me; it hurts when you're forgotten…"**

 **"Sorry if we were too unresponsive, I promise you, we'll remember you always & I'll never leave you."**

 **I then kiss Keegan softly**

 **"Promise?"**

 **"I promise Logan"**

* * *

If you read the story closely, one part is based on the song "Forever Young", the Bob Dylan lyrics. I like the Christina Perri version, her rendtion was great, so I decided to add something here in this chapter.

Reviews are appreciated :D


End file.
